the_triang_railway_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Casey
Casey is a large heavy freight locomotive built for Tri-ang Railways in 1915. He didn't start work for TR until 1919 and is known for being "accident prove" or "jinxed" due to his large list of near misses and accidents. Bio Casey was a part of an order from Tri-ang Railways to build a heavy freight steam locomotive capable of handling over 300tons of train on gradients of 1 in 45 without assistance from a banker. Casey was completed in 1915 but because of WWI, he didn't leave the USA and entered short-term service for the Sierra Railroad, but didn't give him a number. After the war ended, he and ALCO (American Locomotive Company)-built 0-4-0 "Camelback" shunting locomotive Anthony were shipped to Nerland in 1919 and both were given their official TR numbers. Casey took the next number after Anthony (No: 15) but was problematic in performance, he didn't meet up to expectations and is believed to be linked to his Baker valve gear. This valve gear was unfamiliar to the British and the workers of Ashton Works didn't know how to repair and maintain this unusual valve gear. In 1920, same year Alexandra had her accident and was rebuilt with a superheater, Casey was rebuilt at Ashton and was refitted with the more simpler, lighter, easy to maintain and familiar, Walschaerts valve gear. In 1937, Casey was involved in a derailment at Chapton Junction with another Baldwin-built steam locomotive, 2-6-0 No: 16 (now NIB owned) Marty. Marty's tender derailed on a section of faulty points and seconds later, Casey collided with the tender (which was badly damaged) and ended crashing into three houses at the bottom of the embankment, severely damaging him to nearly beyond repair. He was repaired and put back to service within four months after the accident. During WWII, Casey was involved in near miss when Loewy nearly rammed into him while going bunker-first. In 1943, Casey was beside Chapton Junction MPD when it caught fire and was again, severely damaged, but only burnt from the fire. In 1949, Tri-ang Railways gave Casey to British Railways for tests to see if BR could built a design based off Casey's. For this, British Railways renumbered him as '99990' for this and was stationed at 26C Bolton MPD in Lancashire, England. For unknown reasons, no design was built and he was back to TR but with the number '26C' written in white under the left buffer, and was renumbered back to 15 under TR. It is believed he was involved in another accident under BR ownership outside London on a goods train, or he didn't like working with the local heavy goods engines. In 1958, Casey collided into six bogie carriages built by Rogers in the 1880s and 1890s (No: 6261, 1926, 3000, 6262, 1748 and 9035), completely writing them off and badly damaging him on a heavy coal train. Only two months later when one accident nearly sent Casey to the Ironworks for scrapping after he derailed during a storm and crashed into a motorway, killing his crew, the guard in the brake van, and 16 motorists. Basis Casey is based off the Pennsylvania Railroad (PRR) H10 class 2-8-0 steam locomotive for heavy freight duties across the Pennsylvania system. Unlike Casey, these were never fitted with Baker valve gear but were fitted with Walschaerts valve gear. Casey's tender appears to be based on the same tender coupled behind No: 3, a real life Sierra Railroad locomotive, which is famous for roles in wild west-themed movies. Livery Casey is painted in TR's black livery when he entered service for TR in 1919 with the No: 15 painted on the tender instead of the cab, and the TR "shield" emblem on the cabsides. In 1935, the number and emblem swapped locations to look more like a traditional steam locomotive. In 1949, TR gave Casey to British Railways for a two-year loan and was painted in BR's unlined black livery with the "Cycling Lion" Early Emblem, but was returned to TR black after the loan was over. In 1985, Casey was given to BR again but for excursion traffic on the WCML from 1985 to 1991, painted in BR Brunswick Green with "Ferret and Dartboard" Late Crest. For these BR liveries, he was given the number '99990' to match the BR steam locomotive number scheme. In 1997, Casey was repainted into Sierra Railroad livery and wore it for only two months. He is currently painted in BR's express blue but with the TR number '15' displayed on the cabsides, with nothing painted on the tender. Trivia Casey's name comes from Jonathan Luther "Casey" Jones, a locomotive driver for the Illinois Central Railroad who died in an accident in 1900. When built, Casey was fitted with Baker valve gear but because of trouble with maintenance, he was rebuilt with Walschaerts valve gear. Like No: 13 Alexandra, Casey is accident prone, having a total of 105 minor accidents, 6 major accidents, and 1000+ near misses between 1919-2015. It has been claimed that he had an accident working for the Sierra Railroad back in the USA. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Locomotives Category:Built for TR Category:American